Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, may provide various processing capabilities. For example, mobile devices may provide personal digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth.
In addition, such devices may have wireless communications capabilities. More particularly, mobile devices may employ various communications technologies to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile e-mail access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
The transmission of wireless signals can consume significant amounts of energy. Many mobile devices receive operational power from rechargeable batteries having limited energy storage capacity as well as power delivery constraints. Thus, techniques that effectively manage energy consumption in such devices may be desirable.